project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Silcoon Line/ORAS
Wurmple is found on Route 101 (40%), Route 102 (30%), Route 104 (40%), and in Petalburg Woods (25%). Silcoon is only found in Petalburg Woods (10%). The offensive counterpart of Dustox, with an outstanding base 100 Special Attack, a feat to be admired by many early game Pokémon. Just like its other early evolution comrades, Beautifly is quite powerful the early game; however, its typing is unfortunate and the special offensive is also Beautifly's only asset: there is nothing much it can do on the defensive side, and its Speed is lacking. This will not be a problem while fighting not fully evolved Pokémon, most of the time, but the middle game already poses considerable challenges to the frail moth, and the late game is full of enemies that can destroy it. Nevertheless, Beautifly is good at what it was made for: filling up a slot in the team for the early stages of the game, then leaving the room for a better catch. If taken all the way up to the 40s, Beautifly can regain some of its shine by adding Quiver Dance to its moveset, though unfortunately, most late game enemies are too dangerous to set up against. Important Matchups * Gym #1 - Roxanne (Rustboro City, Rock-type): Do not tread. Beautifly cannot OHKO Geodude or Nosepass, and their Rock Tomb is either a possible or a sure one-shot. * Gym #2 - Brawly (Dewford Town, Fighting-type): Beautifly has a very good matchup against Brawly, 2HKOing both Machop and Makuhita and taking next to no damage from their doubly resisted Fighting STAB. Beautifly should not be holding an item for this fight, so it will not allow Makuhita to get the boost on Knock Off. * Rival (Route 110): Beautifly must avoid Wailmer, which would KO on the second turn with Rollout. It can easily win against Shroomish, 1-2HKOed by Air Cutter; said move also 2HKOs Slugma, which can at best 2HKO even with Incinerate or Rock Throw. Grovyle is also 2HKOed, but Combusken cannot be; its Flame Charge would make it outspeed and KO Beautifly on the second turn. Marshtomp can only damage Beautifly with Bide, but both Air Cutter and Absorb are still 3HKOs; Beautifly should paralyse Marshtomp first, and then attack. * Wally (Mauville City): Air Cutter disposes of Ralts in at most two hits. * Gym #3 - Wattson (Mauville City, Electric-type): Volt Switch from any of Wattson's Pokémon is a 2HKO at worst, and Beautifly's moves are largely resisted. Beautifly should not be used in this gym. * Tabitha/Shelly (Meteor Falls, tag battle with rival): Beautifly is a good lead in this battle if it knows Silver Wind, which can 1-2HKO Mightyena. In Omega Ruby, it will need to be switched out after Numel comes out, as its Fire moves both 2HKO Beautifly; in addition, Koffing's Sludge and Self-Destruct can finish the job Numel started. In Alpha Sapphire, Silver Wind also OHKOs Carvanha and, depending on its shape, Beautifly may also be able to stay in to KO Grimer with Air Cutter afterwards. * Tabitha/Shelly (Mt. Chimney): Air Cutter 2HKOs Koffing, but Beautifly needs to switch out against Numel, which it cannot beat. Grimer is only 3HKOed by Air Cutter; Beautifly will win, but will once again need a switch if Sludge poisons it, or if its health is below one third: at this threshold, Carvanha's Aqua Jet can kill it. Above one third, Beautifly can safely OHKO Carvanha with Silver Wind. * Maxie/Archie (Mt. Chimney): Mightyena is 2HKOed easily by Silver Wind, but Beautifly needs to play carefully if its Speed is not enough to go first; Mightyena's Swagger and Assurance, when combined, can inflict massive damage and give no advantage to Beautifly whatsoever, as its moveset at this point is likely entirely special. Beautifly is also powerless against Golbat and its Wing Attack, as well as Camerupt's killer Lava Plume. It can fight against Sharpedo, but not without risks; its health needs to be full to stand an Ice Fang, since Sharpedo will be faster, and this does not guarantee victory due to Silver Wind not being a certain OHKO. * Gym #4 - Flannery (Lavaridge Town, Fire-type): Slugma and Torkoal can kill Beautifly from full health, and even though Numel cannot, it can still win the matchup if it uses Amnesia - which makes Air Cutter a 3HKO instead of a 2HKO - or Air Cutter simply misses. Do not use Beautifly in this gym. * Gym #5 - Norman (Petalburg City, Normal-type): Beautifly is completely outpowered by the two Slaking, and can only hope to win against Vigoroth by paralysing it with Stun Spore after another Pokémon has taken the first Retaliate hit, which Beautifly would struggle to survive. If Vigoroth is fully paralysed at least once, Beautifly can 3HKO it with Silver Wind, but it will otherwise lose the matchup. * Courtney/Matt (Southern Island, tag battle with Steven): Beautifly cannot participate in the battle against Team Magma, because Lava Plume is nearly guaranteed to kill it from full health, despite the double battle damage reduction. It can beat Sharpedo if it manages to OHKO with Silver Wind, but it will also be outsped and likely hit with Ice Fang beforehand, and Grimer's Sludge Bomb is guaranteed to kill on top of Ice Fang damage. Overall, Beautifly should not be used. * Tabitha/Shelly (Weather Institute): Camerupt still beats Beautifly in a single move; Sharpedo can be OHKOed with Silver Wind, but if that does not happen, Beautifly will fall to Ice Fang instead. * Rival (Route 119): Beautifly can now beat Wailmer with two Giga Drains and 1-2HKO Shroomish with Silver Wind, but should preferably avoid Slugma, whose Ancient Power comes close to OHKOing and might actually OHKO specimens with lower-than-average Special Defense. Grovyle is 2HKOed by Silver Wind as well, but Combusken wins with Flame Charge and Marshtomp would flat out OHKO with Rock Slide. * Gym #6 - Winona (Fortree City, Flying-type): Beautifly loses against every single one of Winona's Pokémon by far, and should not even be brought to the battlefield. * Courtney/Matt (Mt. Pyre): Camerupt beats Beautifly with Rock Slide, but Beautifly can OHKO Sharpedo with Bug Buzz. * Rival (Lilycove City): Beautifly must not lead against the rival, since Swellow would easily defeat it with Aerial Ace; so would Magcargo with Rock Slide. It can instead beat Wailord by 2-3HKOing with Giga Drain, and OHKO Breloom with Air Cutter. Sceptile is 2HKOed by Bug Buzz as well, but neither Blaziken nor Swampert can be realistically beaten before they knock out Beautifly. * Courtney/Matt (Lilycove Hideout): Beautifly loses to Camerupt's Rock Slide, but OHKOs Sharpedo with Bug Buzz. * Gym #7 - Tate and Liza (Mossdeep City, Psychic-type): Beautifly's Bug Buzz is an OHKO against Solrock and a 1-2HKO against Lunatone; while the matchup may look excellent on paper, Solrock also does OHKO Beautifly with Rock Slide, despite the double battle damage reduction. Beautifly must either be higher levelled or have reasonable Speed investment in order to outspeed Solrock and OHKO it sooner than it can do the same. In addition, Lunatone's Psychic is naturally a 2HKO, but becomes an OHKO after a Calm Mind, forcing Beautifly to switch out after just one turn even if it does knock out Solrock. * Maxie/Archie (Seafloor Cavern): Beautifly OHKOs Mightyena with Bug Buzz, but cannot set up with Quiver Dance against it, as its Scary Face would more than compensate for the Speed boosts. In addition, even a setup would not help, because the Poison-type Pokémon just plain overpower Beautifly and both Mega Camerupt and Mega Sharpedo can OHKO it from full health. * Primal Groudon (Cave of Origin, Omega Ruby only): Primal Groudon's Lava Plume destroys Beautifly. Do not let Beautifly go against this monster. * Primal Kyogre (Cave of Origin, Alpha Sapphire only): Primal Kyogre's Origin Pulse destroys Beautifly. Do not let Beautifly go against this monster. * Gym #8 - Wallace (Sootopolis City, Water-type): Luvdisc gives Beautifly room to Quiver Dance, if healed accordingly from Sweet Kiss-induced confusion. At +6, all of Wallace's Pokémon are OHKOed by Giga Drain. * Wally (Victory Road): Beautifly loses to Altaria's Aerial Ace, which 2HKOs. Delcatty is a better Pokémon to set up against: its only damaging move is Feint Attack, which is not very strong, and Beautifly shrugs off Charm easily. At +2, Beautifly can OHKO Delcatty with Bug Buzz and Roselia with Air Cutter; however, it needs to hit +6 to 2HKO Magneton, which has Sturdy, as well as surviving its Discharge well. If it manages to get past Magneton with a full setup, Beautifly can then OHKO Mega Gallade with Bug Buzz or Shadow Ball as well. * Elite Four Sidney (Ever Grande City, Dark-type): Although Bug Buzz OHKOs all of Sidney's Pokémon naturally, it is recommended that Beautifly still set up Quiver Dance once against Mightyena; this will also allow it to outspeed them and not take further damage. Beautifly's health must still be above one third to fight Sharpedo safely, which knows Aqua Jet. * Elite Four Phoebe (Ever Grande City, Ghost-type): Beautifly can 2HKO the lead Dusclops with Shadow Ball, but must switch out afterwards if Curse is used, as it would seriously compromise its long-term survival in battle. Instead, Beautifly can set up Quiver Dances against either of the two Banette; a +3 allows it to OHKO all of Phoebe's remaining Pokémon with Shadow Ball or, in Sableye's case, Bug Buzz. * Elite Four Glacia (Ever Grande City, Ice-type): Beautifly's Quiver Dance has no place against the enemy team; the lead Glalie has Ice Shard, which 3HKOs despite the low base power, and always hits first. Beautifly would not accomplish anything with just one setup, and should simply sit out this fight. * Elite Four Drake (Ever Grande City, Dragon-type): Beautifly is entirely powerless against all of Drake's Pokémon, and should not be made to fight any of them at all. * Champion Steven (Ever Grande City, Steel-type): Skarmory outmatches Beautifly, but Beautifly can win against Claydol with one Quiver Dance and one Bug Buzz. It must, however, bail out of the fight again right afterwards, as Steven's other Pokémon would destroy it with Rock moves or, in Mega Metagross' case, Giga Impact. * Post-Game: Not suited for Beautifly to fight; the present threats are much too strong. If Beautifly has stayed alive this far, now would be a good time for retirement. Moves Wurmple starts with just Tackle and String Shot. At level 5, it learns Poison Sting as well. Training up one is not that easy, but easier in this generation, thanks to Tackle having a boosted base power; after evolution, Silcoon learns Harden at level 7, which is really no surprise. The first move it gets access to as Beautifly is Gust, learned at level 10; at level 12, it also learns Absorb, very good for Rock- and Ground-types, though only those that do not have Sturdy and/or Rock coverage. At level 15, Beautifly gets Stun Spore, very useful both for catching and to remedy its lack of Speed; it also learns Morning Sun at level 17, but this will hardly come in handy, due to both Beautifly's slowness and poor defensive stats. At level 20, the welcome upgrade to Gust comes in the form of Air Cutter, a very good move for this point in the game, followed by Mega Drain at level 22 to replace Absorb; at level 25, the first STAB Bug move comes, which is Silver Wind, once again a very good move to have at this point. Attract, at level 27, and Tailwind, at level 30, should not be worth the move slot, though Tailwind might replace Stun Spore for players that prefer higher accuracy but a less turn-efficient advantage. At level 32, yet another Grass upgrade comes in the form of Giga Drain, while at level 35 Silver Wind gets upgraded by Bug Buzz. Ignore Rage at level 37 and skip straight to Beautifly's main asset, which is the same main asset as many other bugs: Quiver Dance, which Beautifly learns at level 40. Beautifly has a fairly good TM movepool as well. The best compliment to its very good Special Attack stat are moves such as Psychic and Shadow Ball, which provide additional coverage and have good base power. Shadow Ball offers generally better coverage than Bug Buzz, but at the cost of a much lower base power; Beautifly may keep both moves, though, and use one or the other depending on circumstances. Energy Ball is also a good option to replace Giga Drain. As Beautifly's physical Attack is not that bad, it can also make good use of moves like Acrobatics and U-turn, and even special or mixed sets can run the latter, as a form of secure getaway from the wrong enemy (if the enemy is slower). Thief may temporarily help with coverage, but is generally outclassed by Bug Buzz and Shadow Ball even on Adamant specimens. Beautifly learns a number of support moves as well, but they are generally not worth keeping due to its frailty. Recommended moveset: Quiver Dance, Bug Buzz, Shadow Ball, Air Cutter / Psychic Recommended Teammates * Rock-types: Beautifly's arch enemies can become its best friends. The Rock-type resists two of Beautifly's five weaknesses, Flying and Fire; dual Rock/Ground Pokémon also provide coverage against Electric-types, while Rock/Steel Pokémon supply for Beautifly's chronic Rock weakness as well as offering an additional Ice resistance. Rock/Steel should therefore be preferred, but pure Rock or Rock/Ground also make good companions for Beautifly. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Golem, Probopass, Aggron, Lunatone, Solrock, Rhyperior * Pokémon that are good against Rock-types: Beautifly's Rock weakness is impossible to work around, and it needs a dedicated Rock counter. There are many to choose from; Water-types are common and popular, but will require an extra helping of Ground on the team, as they share the Electric weakness with Beautifly. Steel-types are rarer but cover better, though they also share a weakness with Beautifly, Fire. Likewise, Ground-types work well, but expose the team more to Ice moves. Whichever Rock counter is picked is likely to have at least one weakness in common with Beautifly, which should be accounted for when deciding the other four team members. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Swampert, Probopass, Aggron, Flygon, Whiscash, Lanturn, Kingdra * Physical tanks: While Beautifly's Quiver Dance might somewhat compensate for the lack of special bulk, the physical side remains uncovered, no matter what. As such, at least one of Beautifly's teammates should have Defense as its strong suit, to absorb the hits that Beautifly is incapable of taking. This Pokémon should also preferably not have overlapping weaknesses with Beautifly. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Swampert, Slaking, Aggron, Magnezone, Magcargo, Torkoal, Weezing, Skarmory, Rhyperior * Fast hitters: Beautifly will be fairly slow until it learns Quiver Dance, which is a late game move. Until then, it is appropriate to have a fast response to threats that can outspeed Beautifly, as making the first move can make a difference in some matchups. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Alakazam, Manectric, Starmie Other Wurmple's stats Silcoon's stats Beautifly's stats * What Nature do I want? Whatever lowers Attack. Beautifly's physical movepool is not that bad, but not using its very good Special Attack would be a huge waste. Modest and Timid are the best alternatives, with Timid possibly coming up first, as Beautifly's natural Speed is very lacking. Bold and Calm also work well. * Which Ability do I want? Not much of a choice without DexNav usage, but Rivalry is usually detrimental or unpredictable, at any rate. Swarm is more useful, especially later during the game with Quiver Dance setups. * At what point in the game should I be evolved? IMMEDIATELY. Lest something kills it! * How good is the Silcoon line in a Nuzlocke? It does well enough in the really early portions of the game, as expected from a Pokémon that evolves very early. However, it also falls short in the later segments, being slow and frail. It gets enough action to be worth a team spot until Wallace, though it will have a hard time keeping up the pace with the rest of the team until then, but it is absolutely not worth taking to the League, except for sentimental reasons. Wurmple's and Silcoon's type matchups: * Weaknesses: Flying, Fire, Rock * Resistances: Bug, Grass, Fighting * Immunities: Ground * Neutralities: Normal, Poison, Ghost, Steel, Water, Psychic, Dragon, Dark, Fairy, Electric, Ice Beautifly's type matchups: * Weaknesses: Flying, Fire, Electric, Ice, Rock (x4) * Resistances: Bug, Grass (x0.25), Fighting (x0.25) * Immunities: Ground * Neutralities: Normal, Poison, Ghost, Steel, Water, Psychic, Dragon, Dark, Fairy Category:Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire Category:List of Evolutionary Lines with Completed Analyses